Existence
by autumnassassin
Summary: This has now been changed into drabbles, sort of. Different ideas, different approaches, something different each time basically. Requests are welcome, but it's a drabble story, this will be updated whenever I have an idea I just can't get out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

Saw Rogue One yesterday. I don't think I will ever be over that ending. It made me cry and wish that they could somehow bring everyone back. Right now this isn't planned to be continued, but maybe I'll add a couple more one-shots to it? Ehh, not sure honestly. It's not long, sorry, but I just had to write something to make me feel better.

Enjoy!

* * *

If any agents of the empire came across their group, they would probably just continue on, not seeing the group of rebels who had successfully stolen the plans for the Death Star from Scarif.

They themselves had issues believing it.

K-2SO's body hadn't made it out, but his voice still came from the ship at times.

Bodhi was now deaf, with an arm missing from the shoulder and burn scars all across the right side of his body. His hair had only partially grown back and no one knew if the scaring would ever die down. On his good days, he could still fly.

Chirrut had a busted and twisted leg, as well as a tender back which led to a lot of sleepless nights. The scars all along his back would bother him forever most likely. A couple of his fingers were now missing, on both hands, and a couple more were missing from varying digits.

Boze couldn't raise his arms above his shoulders, and his fingers shook a tad too much to hold a blaster reliably anymore. He was missing organs, his body armour now held his internal pieces together. Several of his toes were now missing, but that went mostly unnoticed.

Cassian had been in surgery for hours and had flat lined several times. He couldn't twist his body as well anymore, it caused a sharp pain that sometimes made him freeze as he waited for the pain to past. His left leg from about mid-calf had been amputated and he now used a metal foot to get around.

He and Jyn had had to regrow flesh all over their bodies.

Jyn now spoke with a slight slur, a result of her larynx being regrown. The muscles on her right arm now ached whenever she moved them too fast or too much. She walked with a permanent limp that was a combination of having the muscles and veins regrown and being psychosomatic about the severity of it.

The group had shown up in the dead of night at the rebel base, exhaustion etched into their very being. Cassian and Jyn led the way, both limping, but looking prouder than anyone else in the base.

The five of them strode straight into the command room, regardless of what they were doing. Some of the senators and leaders started to protest, but none of the five listened to them and headed straight for Mon Mothma.

They stood, shoulder to shoulder, staring at her.

"We're leaving. The five of us." Jyn announced, a slight slur to her words that went unnoticeable in the face of their united front they presented.

Mon Mothma stayed quiet even as the majority around her started complaining. But the five just waited, secure in the knowledge that even if the rebellion disagreed with their request, they would be walking out of the base.

Finally, she gave a small, soft smile, "May the force be with you."

Jyn nodded back and they all turned to go, causing the group gathered to quiet enough to hear the metal clinking as it hit the ground and the hiss of steam as it escaped from the gears.

"Senator, why let them go?" General Draven asked as the group disappeared out the door.

"Because I could not keep them here. None of us could." She eventually answered as their ship rose from the hangar, seeming to hesitate for just a moment before it took off, leaving behind the rebellion.


	2. Baze, Chirrut, Bodhi

So I think this is now a drabble story. Cause I got thinking, and all the fics and headcannons seem to be of Jyn and Cassian surviving (and don't get me wrong, I love every single one of them), but what if the others survived? So, this was born.

* * *

Baze refused to give up. He hoisted Chirrut up on his shoulder, chanting under his breath as he ran from the Death Troopers.

He had to get back to the ship, get Bodhi, Jyn, and Cassian, and get out off of this planet.

Bursting out of the tree line, Baze was already yelling at the few rebels still standing. His yell also made the Stormtroopers all turn to him, allowing the other rebels to finish off the group that had pinned them down. One of them had a grenade in hand, and everyone leapt to the side to avoid being blasted by it.

Bodhi's head popped out of the cargo doors, and Baze hurtled toward the ship, Chirrut still in his arms. The still living rebels also bolted towards the open door, blasters at the ready. Bodhi immediately darted towards the cockpit, spitting out a blob of blood as he went. One of them followed after him, handing his blaster off to a woman, who headed to the still open bay doors.

Baze stayed behind, watching over Chirrut as one of the other rebels came over, discarding his blaster as he pulled out the first aid kit and immediately started on Chirrut, being more proficient than Baze was. He watched for a moment, but gave a nod to the rebel which went unnoticed.

"Keep everyone away." He snapped at the two other remaining rebels, tossing the medics blaster to them. One was sitting on the bench, looking distinctly pale, but alive, jaw set and blaster ready. The woman was checking the blaster Baze had tossed her, but waved a hand vaguely in his direction. The one sitting down nodded in agreement, ready to shoot anything that moved.

Baze turned and headed to the cockpit, standing behind Bodhi and the other rebel prep the craft.

"There's no sign of Cassian and Jyn," Bodhi announced, glancing back at Baze for a moment before turning back to the consol.

Baze pursed his lips as he looked out of the front, "Just start the ship."

Bodhi nodded and the ship slowly started to rise, shaking a bit as it went, but seemed fairly stable for just having gone through a firefight.

"Anything on the radio so far?" the rebel asked, glancing over at Bodhi as he wiped some blood out of his eye.

Bodhi shook his head, "I haven't dared to try anything, in case the Empire is the one to answer."

Baze thrust his hand through the space between the two, ignoring how they jumped as he snatched up the radio.

The two barely breathed as Baze turned on the radio, only static coming through.

Something started to come through, and Baze narrowed his eyes, "Hy….Get….No…De…" barely came through, and Bodhi and the rebel traded nervous glances, "Emp…Bl….Pr…ho…he…."

"That doesn't sound good." The rebel muttered almost silently under his breath, "I'm going to get us ready to get out. The shield is down, so theoretically we should be able to get out."

"So long as we aren't shot down." Bodhi muttered and the two shared a quick smile before the rebel began prepping more, flipping switches and checking readings as he went.

Baze slapped Bodhi's head as he closed his eyes, bringing the radio closer to his ear as though it would help him concentrate more, "Pre…De…Ge…ck…an…ou…"

His eyes snapped open as he spoke, panic coming through, "Start the ship for a hyperjump, look for Cassian and Jyn, but be prepared to get out, the Death Star is warming up for a shot."

The two swung around to look at him, eyes wide and panicked, "Like Jedha?" Bodhi asked, voice squeaking just the slightest.

Baze glared down at him and the imperial-turned-rebel hurriedly turned back to the panel, "Right, prepping us for the jump to hyperspace." He said, voice shaking only the slightest bit, the other rebel following his lead with shaking hands.

As the ship finally rose above the trees, dodging the few remaining blaster bolts, a bright green shot raced across the sky, disintegrating the top of the tower.

Bodhi sucked in a deep breath as they watched the destruction begin.

"Jyn and Cassian could have made it out of the tower," Bodhi offered, glancing back at Baze. The rebel glanced over between the two, but said nothing, realizing that this was something that he knew nothing about and couldn't offer anything helpful.

Baze clenched his jaw, watching the distant wave of destruction inch ever closer.

"Can this ship even make it to the tower and get them?" Baze finally asked. Bodhi and the rebel exchanged glances, then looked over the console, reading various readings.

"I think if we wanted to avoid the Empire and make it to hyperspace, it will take all we got," the rebel said hesitantly, finally looking up at Baze.

Baze stared at him, but turned his head to look at Bodhi for his opinion.

Bodhi took a deep breath, opened his mouth a few times while looking at Baze, but eventually turned to look down, head dipping in a barely there nod.

Baze let out a sigh, "Alright. Let's head out. Those two have each other, and they're both resourceful. They might make it out." He said in an attempt to be optimistic, but everyone knew the truth.

Jyn and Cassian weren't going to make it.

May the force be with them.


End file.
